


Time and Time Again

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: Geoff makes a deal.But when he has to watch the one he loves die time and time again, how long can he keep going?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Here's a lovely little reincarnation AU that Mico and I talked about extensively in the group chat, effectively breaking hearts.  
> Some bits are longer than others, and it's a bit choppy, but hey. I wrote it in three days.  
> No Beta reader. I'll die like a man.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Please- please _no_!” Geoff sobbed, holding Michael close as he bleed out from a wound torn through his stomach. “No no no... Michael please- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry- Please don't leave me.”

“We'll see each other again Geoffrey.” Michael smiled up at him weakly, raising a hand to his cheek. “I love-” Michael's hand fell and Geoff screamed, burying his face in his love's chest.

“I-I need more time.” He whispered, his voice raw. “Please I just need more time...”

“ _If that is what you wish._ ” Geoff's head shot up and he looked around for the source of the voice frantically. But he was alone. “ _Is that what you wish Geoffrey?_ ” The voice asked gently.

“Yes- Yes, more than anything. Please.”

“ _It shall be done. But be warned. You will not have your happy ending with your love. That is the price you will pay. In as many lives as you would like, you will find him. You will have your time. But it will end in tragedy._ ”

“I just want him back...” Geoff begged. “I'll do whatever it takes. I just want more time.”

“ _Sleep now, Geoffrey. It will be done._ ”

 

_1750_

 

Geoff did his best to scrub the blood from his hands, the stench of death laying heavy over his small clinic. Ryan put a heavy hand on his shoulder and sighed.

“It won't do you any good.” He muttered. “You'll just be back in an hour...”

“Have there been anymore deaths?” Geoff asked, drying his hands on his shirt and rubbing his eyes.

“Three since the Porter girl this morning.”

“Damn...”

“There's nothing to be done for it Geoffrey.”

“Will you-?”

“I'll send for them to be buried.” Ryan assured him. “Get some rest.”

“I will. Thank you Ryan.” The other man nodded and retreated back into the clinic while Geoff stepped outside. It was brighter than he expected, nearly noon if he had to guess.

“Hello Doctor Ramsey!” A far too cheerful voice called to him.

“Good afternoon Mrs Jones.” He smiled. “Everything is well I hope?” The Joneses were a lovely couple. He would hate to see any misfortune befall them.

“Quite well. Have you met my son, Doctor?” Mrs Jones eased a young man forward and that's when it hit. He hadn't felt it in this life, but he knew _immediately_. It was _him_.

“I'm afraid I haven't.” He tried to keep up his smile and swallowed down the excitement and _dread_ that crawled up his throat.

“Michael Jones.” The young man introduced himself, nodding politely.

“Geoffrey Ramsey.” He offered a smile in return. “It's a pleasure.”

“The pleasure's all mine, Doctor.” Michael's eyes shone with mischief and he smirked, looking Geoff over slowly.

“Come along then. I'm sure we've kept you from your work long enough, Doctor Ramsey.” Mrs Jones put a hand on Michael's back and lead him away.

“Do come to see me if there's anything you need.” Geoff let the implication hang in the air between himself and Michael.

“I'm sure I'll see you very soon Doctor.” Michael called over his shoulder.

 

Once he was inside with the door locked behind him, Geoff became aware of the fact that he was shaking. He wanted nothing more than to run after Michael. To grab him by the shoulders and tell him to leave this city of death. He could see it in his mind- the way the boy would die. In pain like the rest of them, in Geoff's own bed. But he was snapped out of his stupor by Ryan's hands on his shoulders.

“Geoffrey?” His brow was furrowed and his blue eyes worried. “Are you alright? Don't tell me you're sick too now...” They had lost two friends already- Gavin, a promising young man who had hoped to be a doctor, and Jack, a barkeep who owned the inn down the road.

“No... No I'm alright.” He assured him, patting him on the chest.

“You look as if you've seen a ghost.”

“Perhaps I have...”

 

It only took two weeks for Michael to come knocking on Geoff's door. Not the door to his clinic, no- his _home_. After the hours when he would usually see patients.

“Mr Jones. What a surprise. Everything well?”

“Quite well Doctor.” Michael shivered a little on his doorstep. “May I?” He gestured inside and Geoff opened the door wider to usher him in. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. So. What brings you to my door at this hour Mr Jones?”

“You don't have to be formal with me Doctor Ramsey.” Michael shot him the same smirk he had given him on the street as he took off his coat and tossed it to one of the armchairs by the fireplace. “Now, you said I could come to you with anything, yes?”

“Of course Michael.”

“Well you see, Doctor.” Michael took a step toward him. “I _am_ having a bit of a problem.”

“Yes?” Geoff swallowed when Michael put a hand on his chest.

“I can't seem to stop thinking about you.” Michael breathed, stepping closer- so close that they were almost touching. “Since we met you're the only thing I can think of. The only thing I dream of.”

“Is that so?” Geoff reached a careful hand up to Michael's cheek, relieved when he leaned into the touch like a cat, his eyes- his beautiful whiskey brown eyes- falling shut for a moment.

“It is. Is there a cure Doctor? Or am I doomed to dream of you for the rest of my days?” Michael leaned in close enough for Geoff to feel his breath on his lips.

“No need to dream when I'm right here.” Geoff chuckled. When Michael's lips met his, the air left Geoff's lungs, a spark flaring to life in his stomach, and it took every bit of his control to not push the younger man up against the wall. He had always known that something was missing- a piece of his heart absent from his life- and when he had first seen Michael, that hole was filled. But he remembered everything. He remembered Michael- just as beautiful as he was now- bleeding in his arms. And he remembered the deal he had made.

“Geoffrey?” Michael pulled away and frowned up at him. “Are you alright? You're crying...”

“I've never been better.” Geoff smiled and pulled him back in.

 

For as often as they saw each other, Geoff and Michael his their affair well. Only Ryan knew how the younger man would sneak to the doctor's home in the middle of the night- but even he didn't know all they did behind closed doors. Geoff took care to memorize every inch of Michael's body- thankful for every day that he got to spend with him and trying to hide his growing dread at the thought of losing him with every one of those days that passed. He was expecting, but still not ready for, the day that Michael showed up to his clinic. He looked up from his work when he heard the bell ring over the door and Ryan's worried voice.

“Michael? Are you alright?” Geoff stood far too quickly, knocking papers from his table, and hurried to the door. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Michael leaning against the wall, nearly doubled over, rough coughs rattling him. He had never hesitated in taking the young man in his arms before, but he did now- electing instead to put a hand on his back.

“Michael?”

“Geoff I-” Michael started coughing again and Geoff wrapped an arm around his shoulders to lead him into the back room, with Ryan following close behind them.

“Shh... Just lay down. I've got you.” Geoff eased Michael down into bed and put a hand on his forehead. “You're burning up...”

“I don't want to die Geoff...” Michael whispered, his eyes full of tears.

“I won't let that happen...” Geoff kissed his forehead softly. “I promise...”

 

Of course he knew it wasn't a promise he could keep... Within a week, Geoff had moved Michael from the clinic to his own home- his own bed. Ryan assured him that he could handle the work on his own and to stay with Michael- though his eyes weren't a bright as they should have been, he'd started to go paler than he already was and the dark smudges under his eyes seemed as if they were permanent, no matter how much sleep he got. As the days wore on, Geoff watched Michael slip further away from him. He hardly left his side. Staying with him, holding his hand and trying to make him as comfortable as he could- all the while Michael begged him to help in weak whispers.

“I'm sorry...” Geoff choked through his own tears. “I'm so sorry Michael...” He brought Michael's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “Are- Are you in any pain?” Michael nodded and Geoff made a move to get up- to get him something for it.

“No... Don't leave...” He begged, holding tighter to Geoff's hand. “Please don't leave me...”

“I'm not going far.” Geoff assured him. “I'll be back before you know it.”

“I love you Geoffrey.”

“I love you too Michael.” Geoff leaned down to kiss him softly and went to the next room, digging through his cupboards for something- _anything_ \- that could help him.

 

When he came back, the room was far too quiet. Michael had been struggling to breathe the last few days- each breath rattling him and echoing in Geoff's small home. But now it was silent and Geoff dropped the tray he had been carrying, hot water seeping into the wood and mugs shattering when they hit the floor.

“No- Michael? Michael please- wake up.” Geoff grabbed his hand again and put his other hand on his chest, desperate to feel his heart beating under his palm. “No... no no no... not yet. Come back-”

 

_1805_

 

“Geoff! Geoff come on, we're going to miss it!” Michael held tight to Geoff's hand as they ran through the streets of New York- towards the docks.

“We won't miss it.” Geoff assured him with a grin. “We have plenty of time.” But Michael didn't want to slow down. He didn't want to stop. He was excited and _beyond_ happy. Their marriage was a secret one- Geoff's friend Jack had done it for them two nights before- but Michael didn't care. Geoff was the love of his life, and he was going to be with him- damn the laws.

“Come _on_!” He laughed over his shoulder.

“Michael- wait.” Geoff stopped and held tighter to his hand, pulling him to a stop as well.

“What is it?” When Geoff just swallowed and stared at the ship they were about to board, Michael gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Are you alright?” He asked softly.

“I just-”

“Are you afraid?” Geoff tore his eyes away from the ship to look down at him. He'd gone pale, and Michael moved closer to him.

“I'm terrified...” Geoff whispered. “I don't- I don't want to lose you...”

“You won't lose me Geoff. What are you talking about?” Whenever he had talked about going to sea in the past, Geoff had always gotten nervous, but when Michael said he wanted to go to London to see their friend Gavin after their wedding- Geoff had relented and said they could go.

“I just don't like open water.” Geoff looked down and Michael knew he was lying about something.

“It's a sturdy ship Geoff. I won't leave your side. Nothing will happen, I promise.” Michael resisted the urge to kiss him there in the middle of the street and just settled for squeezing his hand again.

“I love you.” Geoff smiled, but kept his voice low.

“I love you too. Now come on. Gavin's waiting for us.”

 

Geoff hadn't _really_ been lying when he said he was afraid of open water- a fall from a ship as a child had seen to that- but that wasn't why he hesitated to get on the ship to London with Michael now. He'd seen it, the first time he'd seen Michael. The storm. The beam that would trap them. He'd _felt_ Michael's hand slipping away from his, and the burn in his lungs as water filled them. Here, below deck, his fears were realized. The storm caused a mass panic and he fought through the crowd, reaching for Michael.

“Geoff!” Michael reached between other passengers and Geoff stretched his arm out just a bit more when their fingers brushed.

“I've got you!” Geoff yelled over the panic, grabbing Michael's hand and pulling him up close to his chest. “Come here... I've got you my love. I won't let you go.”

“I'm sorry.” Michael sobbed into his shoulder. “God- Geoff, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.” Geoff grabbed his chin and forced him to look up.

“Don't say that.” He couldn't tell where the tears ended and the sea water began on Michael's cheeks, or his own for that matter. “Michael, darling, none of this is your fault.”

“If I hadn't been so selfish we wouldn't be on this damn boat!”

“Michael!” Geoff cupped his face in both hands. “Please- don't talk like that.” He didn't care about the people around them anymore, they were all to afraid to notice them anyway, so he drew Michael in for a kiss.

“I don't want to die Geoff...” Michael looked up at him with wide, scared eyes and Geoff's heart broke. He should have _said_ something. He shouldn't have let Michael talk him into this trip. He _knew_ this was coming and he did _nothing_ to stop it.

“I know my love... Neither do I...” He choked. The ship lurched around them and Michael's scream blended in with all the rest. Geoff held him tight to his chest, both of them shaking as the water climbed higher up their legs. There was a _crack_ and Geoff looked up- horrified to see a beam falling and cutting people off at the stairs.

“I love you Geoff.”

“I love you too Michael. I love you with all my heart.” There, in a dark, flooded corner, Geoff kissed him again before another wave crashed into the ship and sent them tumbling. He held as tight as he could to Michael's hand, but as the motion of the ship in the storm tossed him around, forcing the air out of his lungs, his grip started to go slack...

 

_1850_

 

Geoff ducked back around a building, holding his shoulder. Blood dripped from between his fingers down into the snow and he grit his teeth against the pain.

“Michael? You still with me?” He cupped Michael's face in both hands, smearing blood on his cheek. Michael nodded weakly, holding the bullet wound in his side.

“It hurts-” He gasped.

“I know. I know... Come on. We have to keep moving.” He helped Michael to his feet, keeping an arm around him to steady him when he stumbled.

“I don't know if I can.” Michael's voice came out tight with pain and Geoff's heart broke for him.

“Not far. I promise. See that barn over there?” Geoff nodded at the small structure. “We'll stay there for the night and get you help in the morning, alright? You're going to be okay.”

 

It took longer than Geoff would have liked to get them to the barn- between his injured shoulder and Michael limping, needing to stop every couple of minutes to catch his breath, they had a hard time of it. Once they were inside, Geoff scrambled to find something dry to start a fire with, and tried to make Michael as comfortable as he could.

“Geoff...” Michael's whisper snapped his attention from the small fire he'd managed to start and he shuffled over. “I'm cold...”

“The fire will warm you up soon.” Geoff promised, laying down next to him and pulling him up against his chest.

“Hey Geoff...?” Michael's violent shivering had died down to a light tremor, and his voice came out soft and broken. “I'm so tired Geoff... You won't be mad if I take a nap, right?”

“Of course not... It's alright. Go to sleep...” Geoff's throat felt tight. “I love you Michael.”

“I love you too Geoff...”

 

It didn't take long for Michael to drift off- his breathing evening out and slowing, his shivering dying down even more until he was still. Geoff could feel his tears freezing to his cheeks as he pressed a sleepy kiss to Michael's forehead and whispered his love again before he drifted off as well- not even bothering to keep the fire lit...

 

_1925_

 

Michael frowned as he turned back and forth in front of his mirror, trying to get his clothes and hair to lay flat. He gave up when his bartender, Jack, came to knock on his dressing room door.

“You're up.” He smiled.

“Alright. Say, Jack? Is that fella who hangs around the front of the stage here again tonight?”

“Sure is. You want me to get rid of him for you?” Jack looked over his shoulder.

“No!” Michael felt his face turn red when Jack raised an eyebrow at him. He knew he'd answered far too quickly and cleared his throat nervously. “No it's fine. I was just wondering is all.” The bartender chuckled.

“You've got eyes for him, don't you?” His face went even redder, if that was possible, and he stuttered. “I'm just teasing Michael. Now come on. Your public awaits.” Jack held the door open for him and he gave him a playful shove as he passed, earning a fond smile in return. He loved Jack- truly. He had been a steadfast friend and protector ever since Michael had started singing at the lounge. They'd even had a few kisses, stolen behind closed doors before Michael went on stage, or after they'd closed the lounge down for the night. It always came with a little jolt of electricity in Michael's veins, but never went any further than that.

Michael took his place in front of the band and took a quick look around. And there he was. He didn't know the man's name, but he was always right at the front- white shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows to show off the tattoos on his arms and a glass in his hand. Beside him- as always- were two other men. One had his light hair slicked back, always in a dark suit and glasses. And the one under his arm looked like something out of a dream or a glossy magazine with his long legs, bright, expensive looking clothes, and the way he managed to look put-together and disheveled all at once. He always sat between the two older men and and tonight- like all nights- Michael had to swallow down his jealousy with a shot of bootlegged whiskey.

When he sang, he tried not to look in one place too long, but always found his gaze landing on his tattooed stranger with an arm slung over the back of his chair and a lazy smile on his face. Near the middle of his first set of songs, Michael noticed the younger man in the middle leaning in to whisper in the tattooed man's ear, but he was given a dismissive wave.

 

“Jack will you talk to him for me?” Michael asked two weeks later after coming in and seeing the man again- alone this time.

“Sure thing. What do you want to know?”

“Well, his name for starters.” Michael huffed, trying to fix his hair. “And what he wants. He's always hangin' around here like a ghost and I'm fed up with it.”

“Want me to tell him to leave?”

“No- I just want to know what his deal is.”

“Of course.” Jack gave him a pat on the back and left the room. He was back a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

“What is it?”

“He wants to talk to you.”

“You think he's on the up-and-up?” Michael chewed his lower lip nervously.

“I think so. But I'll be right outside the door if you need me.”

“Thanks Jack.” Michael smiled as Jack left again, holding the door open for the stranger to come in after him.

“Hey there, Songbird.” He grinned, shutting the door with his elbow. If Michael was more dramatic he would have swooned. Here in the bright lights of his dressing room, rather than the dim lights of the lounge, his stranger was even more handsome.

“What can I do for you Mr-” He trailed off, waiting for him to fill in.

“Ramsey.”

“Well, _Mr. Ramsey_. What brings you here?”

“Wanted to see my favorite Songbird up close.” Ramsey smiled and stepped closer. “You've got a beautiful voice doll.”

“You flatter me, Mr. Ramsey.” Michael smirked, taking a seat on his couch.

“Pretty thing like you should be singing at a nicer place than this.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Michael snapped. Ramsey held his hands up and smiled.

“Nothing against this place. But you could sing anywhere in the world doll. People would come for miles to hear you. Why here?”

“I _happen_ to like it here.” Michael stood again and jabbed a finger into Ramsey's chest- pushing him up against the wall. “I know we aren't The Ritz, Mr. Ramsey, but if we don't meet your standards, you are more than welcome to leave.”

“Hey now firecracker!” Ramsey grabbed his wrist. “I didn't mean any offense. This little joint more than meets my standards.” Michael froze when Ramsey kissed the palm of his hand. “I've got a nice quiet place to do my business, and the best view in the city.”

“Quite forward, aren't you Mr. Ramsey?” Michael's knee-jerk anger faded down to a pleasant warmth in his stomach when Ramsey smiled at him.

“Why waste time?”

 

Geoff paced anxiously in his home later that night. He hadn't _wanted_ to talk to Michael, but Gavin had pushed him into it- telling him that he was sick of seeing him watch the boy with lovestruck eyes every night. How could he tell him that every time he saw Michael he saw himself slumped over his favorite table in the lounge with Michael begging him to wake up?

“Geoffrey, come to bed.” He turned on his heel when he heard Gavin yawn behind him.

“What?”

“You're out here making a racket and it's keeping me and Ryan up. Come on then. Come to bed.” Gavin came over to put a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry.” He sighed. “Just thinking about Michael.”

“Songbird? What about him? Did he reject you?” Normally Geoff would have snapped at a comment like that, but Gavin's voice was soft and sympathetic.

“Worse. We've got a date tomorrow night.” He muttered.

“Oh Geoffrey! That's great!”

“No! No Gavin- it's not _great_.” Geoff shrugged off the hand on his shoulder. “Gavin he doesn't know what we _do_. I'm putting that sweet thing in danger just by going to _see_ him! Don't you get that?”

“Geoff. Don't yell at him.” Ryan soothed, coming out of the room the three of them often shared.

“I'm sorry...”

“Just come to bed. Everything will be just fine.”

 

Of course Ryan was right- he usually was about these things. But that was the problem. Everyday, Geoff found himself falling deeper in love with Michael, and everyday he could see the love in his boys eyes. He still had no idea what Geoff did for a living- and he intended to keep it that way. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to.

The end came a year into his little affair, when he wasn't expecting it. He was sitting in the lounge with Gavin and Ryan, watching Michael- as they did most nights- when the front door burst open.

“Ramsey!” Geoff was on his feet in an instant, turning to face Joel Heyman, another bootlegger.

“Gavin. Get Michael out of here.” He ordered, but Gavin was ahead of him, already vaulting up onto Michael's stage and reaching for him while Ryan came to his side.

“Geoff! What the hell is-” Michael was cut off when Joel fired a shot into the ceiling.

“This doesn't concern you.” He snapped. The few other patrons in the lounge had scattered, but Jack stayed- he knew Geoff's business, and profited off of it. “You've been steeling from me Ramsey.” Joel trained the gun on him and he raised his hands.

“I've done nothing of the sort.” He tried to keep his voice steady.

“No?” Joel was quick as lightning, adjusting his aim and firing over Geoff's shoulder. He nearly vomited when he saw Gavin slump into Michael's arms, his Songbird fighting to stay upright with the dead weight and staining his shirt and hands with Gavin's blood.

“Gavin!” Ryan reached for his gun at the same time Geoff did, but Joel was still faster. Geoff froze and Michael screamed when Joel put a bullet between Ryan's eyes and he fell backwards.

“You son of a-” Geoff choked and stumbled back when a bullet ripped through his chest. As he hit the table he heard another shot and struggled to lift his head to see if Michael had been hit, but saw Jack with a shotgun trained on the spot where Joel had been standing and Michael scrambling down to him.

“Geoff! Geoff! Can you hear me?”

“Hey Songbird.” Geoff managed a shaky smile through the pain.

“Oh my god- Jack! Jack _help_!” Michael begged as Geoff fought for breath. “Don't go Geoff- don't leave me. Please...”

“I'm not goin' anywhere doll.” Geoff choked. “I'll see you soon.”

“G-Geoff?”

“I love you baby.”

“I- I love you too.” Michael sobbed. “Don't go-” His words echoed in Geoff's ears as he slipped away. “Wake up Geoff- Please- please wake up... _Wake up!_ ”

 

_1970_

 

“I think we're being watched.” Geoff leaned away from Gavin's neck when he giggled and looked across the bar. Another young man with unruly ginger hair was openly staring at them and Geoff's breath caught in his throat.

' _No..._ ' He thought. ' _Not here. Not now..._ ' He ignored the vision that hit him like a freight train. He didn't want to see how either of them died this time.

“Let him watch.” Geoff grinned before pulling Gavin in for a kiss, watching Michael from the corner of his eye. A sweet moan from Gavin stole all of his attention though and when they finally parted, he didn't see Michael anywhere, so the tap on his shoulder was almost enough to startle him out of his skin before he whipped around.

“Geoffrey? Geoffrey Ramsey?”

“Who's askin'?” He raised an eyebrow at Michael and put an arm around Gavin's shoulders.

“It- It's me- Michael. Michael Jones.”

“No shit! Gavvy, baby, get me another beer alright? I'm gonna go catch up. Michael's an old friend.” He half lied, standing up and grabbing Michael by the arm to lead him away after Gavin nodded and smiled sweetly at him.

“Do you really not know me Geoff?” Michael asked once they were out in the back parking lot of the bar.

“What do you mean?” Geoff swallowed when Michael glared up at him. He was just as beautiful as he had always been- even when he was mad.

“Cut the shit.” He snapped. “I know what you did. I know-” His voice faltered. “I _saw_ everything.”

“Really, sugar, I don't know what you're talking about.”

“In the lounge, after Jack shot that man- Heyman.” Geoff froze. “I begged to have you back Geoff...” Tears built in Michael's eyes. “They showed me all the times before. I've been looking for you for years and- and now you're- You don't know me and-”

“Michael. Darling, of course I know you.” Geoff cupped Michael's cheeks and wiped at his tears, holding back his own. “You were never supposed to know... It was _my_ deal. My burden to bear- having to watch you die again and again...”

“Did you... not want to find me again?”

“I don't know until I see you.” Geoff explained gently.

“Who was that?” The jealousy in Michael's voice cut like a knife and Geoff flinched.

“His name's Gavin.”

“He was there... Heyman shot him while I was on stage.” Geoff nodded. “Are you... Do you love him?”

“Michael-”

“Answer me. Are you in love with him?”

“Yes but-”

“What about me?” There was a fire in Michael's eyes behind his tears.

“I love you Michael. Truly I do.”

“Will you leave him?”

“I can't just-” Michael grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss that re-lit the flame in Geoff's chest. “Michael- Michael wait-” He gasped, breaking away. “I- I can't do this.” His heart broke to say those words. “I love you. I _adore_ you Michael. But Gavin and I- we're _happy_.” He saw Michael's lip tremble before he bit it.

“I get it...”

“Come meet him. He's loved you before- he'll love you again. We can be happy- I promise.”

“Geoff? Where'd you go love?” Geoff put his hands on Michael's shoulders and moved him back when he heard Gavin open the back door of the bar. “Bar's closing soon.” He smiled, but his smile faded when he saw Michael crying. “You alright there love?”

“I'm fine.” Michael wiped at his eyes. “Just- happy to see Geoff again is all. We were... really close a few years ago. Sorry to interrupt...” He started to turn away and Geoff fought the urge to grab his hand to stop him.

“Not at all!” Gavin beamed and Geoff's heart soared when Michael smiled a little. “I'm Gavin. You said your name was Michael right?”

“Yeah. Michael Jones.”

“Well you should come by sometime Michael. If you and Geoff are close, I'd love to get to know you.”

“That... That sounds nice.”

 

Geoff hadn't really expected Michael to warm up to Gavin as much as he did, so when he walked in on them kissing on his couch he was more surprised than angry. But they never defined their relationship. He loved them both dearly, so when he decided to ask both of them to marry him, he didn't anticipate any trouble.

He took Gavin out first. A quiet dinner and movie date before a walk in the park where they'd first met. Gavin cried and said yes- he'd expected as much. But what he hadn't expected was Michael seeing. There was a choked noise behind him and he tripped over his words, trying to explain before Michael ran off, Gavin calling after him. He didn't stop.

Geoff paced in the living room with Gavin on the couch with his face in his hands.

“I should have taken you both out at the same time...” He muttered. “I should have gone after him... _God_ I'm an idiot.”

“He'll come home Geoff...” Gavin tried to reassure him. “I know you're worried, I am too... But he'll be okay.”

 

The phone rang an hour later and it was Gavin who ran to answer it.

“Michael? Is that you love? We've been worried- no. No this is Gavin Free. No, you have the right number. Geoffrey's right here. Who is this?” Gavin's eyes went wide and he put a hand over his mouth. Geoff stood to join him.

“Gavin?”

“Geoff-” He choked. “It's the police... There- There's been an accident.”

 

Geoff shook as he ran into the hospital with Gavin close behind.

“I'm looking for Michael Jones. I was called. Where is he?”

“Mr. Ramsey?” A doctor called from the other side of the waiting room while the receptionist stammered.

“Yeah, yes. That's me. Where's Michael?”

“You should sit down...” The doctor- Collins- led him and Gavin to a smaller room. “Mr. Jones had a paper with him that said to call you if anything happened to him. What's the nature of your relationship?”

“We're- roommates. More like family really, seeing as neither of us have one. Please tell me where he is.”

“I'm very sorry Mr. Ramsey- Mr. Free... Mr. Jones was in a car accident this evening and... I'm very sorry but he passed away shortly after he arrived.”

“No-” Geoff collapsed into a chair, pulling Gavin with him. “No no no- I-”

“I'm so sorry... I'll give you a moment then I can take you to see him if you'd like...” Collins put a hand on his shoulder, a knowing look in his eyes.

“Geoff- Geoffrey look at me.” Gavin's voice shook.

“It's my fault...”

“Love...”

“I did this... Michael's dead and- and it's my fault-”

“Geoffrey!” Gavin grabbed his face and made him look up. “This is _not_ your fault. Do you hear me?” Gavin's voice cracked and tears rolled down his cheeks. “It's not your fault.” He pulled Gavin in tight and sobbed against his shoulder...

 

_2018_

 

Geoff sat straight up in bed, trying to catch his breath after another nightmare.

“Geoff? Are you alright?”

“I'm fine baby...” Geoff eased himself back down and wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling him close to his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too Geoff.” Michael yawned. “Nightmare?” Geoff nodded into his shoulder and sighed when a warm hand ran up and down his back slowly. “You wanna talk about it?”

“I-I lost you...”

“I'm not going anywhere.” Michael assured him, kissing his cheek gently. “I promise.”

“Don't go to the beach with Gavin today... Alright?”

“I won't.” Geoff lifted his head and cupped Michael's cheek to bring him in for a kiss.

“I love you...” He whispered. “I love you so much...”

“I love you too.” Michael smiled and gave him another sleepy kiss. “Go back to sleep okay?”

 

When the call came later that day- an accident on the bridge over the river, Michael had slipped and fallen over the edge, broken his neck when he hit the water- Ryan and Jack were there to hold Geoff up. He didn't scream... didn't cry. He just went numb.

“I want out...” He whispered to his empty apartment when he got home that night. “I-I can't do it anymore...”

“ _You wish to abandon your beloved?_ ” The voice from his first life came back to him.

“No.. Just... Send me to him. No more of this. I can't do it anymore... Just let me be with Michael...” He begged. “Let us rest.”

“ _It shall be done. Sleep now, Geoffrey._ ”

“Thank you- Thank you...”

 


	2. Bonus

“Geoff?” Geoff's eyes snapped open to see Michael leaning over him, smiling and wreathed in light. “I saw it all Geoff. I saw what you did for me- for _us_.” Geoff struggled to sit up and Michael helped him.

“Is this heaven?”

“Something like that.” Michael leaned in and kissed him sweetly. “Welcome home Geoffrey. I love you.”

“I love you too, Michael.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to give it a happy little ending.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed! Comments, kudos and bookmarks make my day.
> 
> Much love,  
> Alex


End file.
